Chamalien
ChamAlien is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Appearance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green eye doesn't. The top of his head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities ChamAlien's main ability is his camouflage; he is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. ChamAlien is very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to grab, and can climb walls with ease. ChamAlien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. ChamAlien has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards away. Weaknesses Although ChamAlien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages, he actually just changes his color, so his shadow can still be seen. As such, any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. Vulpimancers and Anodites can track ChamAlien with his smell/mana. History Ultimate Alien Ben *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, **ChamAlien was unlocked by scanning Prisoner 775's DNA. He was then tried out by Ben. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, **ChamAlien snuck into a building. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, **ChamAlien ran away from Gwen and Kevin. Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, in a dream, **ChamAlien ambushed Ben. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' (off-screen transformation) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Ben and Albedo in dream) Comics *Jail Break Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, **There was a bit they talked for ChamAlien to appear in Universe Vs. Tennyson where he would spy on Chadzmuth, but the whole scene was dropped because the story was changed. *ChamAlien's name comes from chameleon, an animal capable of changing its color. *ChamAlien was revealed in a picture released on the Ben 10 facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. *When Ben first transformed into ChamAlien he yelled "Overkill" instead of his real name as a joke. *ChamAlien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University, and the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland (referring to his smile), his body shape also resembles Oscar from Oscar's Oasis. His three eyes are a reference to the 1953 movie adaptation of The War of the Worlds. The Martians in the movie have three eyes that are just like ChamAlien's. The colors Red, blue and green are the basic colors the human eye perceives. References Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males